Night School
by PhantomR
Summary: Alucard has to go to High School! Alucard reminisces.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know that I've been dead for… over a year, but I'm back…ish. I've been talking to some of my friends, who are also Hellsing fans, and they gave me some helluva good ideas. Ok, Enough of my Jibba-Jabba!

:On to the Story:

"Alucard, I have a new mission for you." Integra sat behind her desk.

"What is it my master?" Alucard stood across said desk with his accustomed grin.

"We have discovered that Millennium is recruiting Britain's youth, and I want you to find out more, and stop it. You and Seras shall be going undercover to find out Millennium's local base of power and then destroy it. You shall be going to High school Alucard, posing as a new student."

Alucard's smile disappeared, he hated undercover work. Then he got an idea. "A mortal school master? How can we do this during the day?"

Integra simply glared at him. "You know just as well as I do that you can walk in the day. However, that aspect of the mission is already being covered. You and Seras are going to the new night school, Beelzebub High. Home of the Midnight Knights." Integra smiles and hands Alucard a pamphlet.

Alucard thumbs through it and sighs. "So your expecting me to change into a young man, and attend this school to discover as much as possible about Millennium?"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do."

"What will Police Girl be doing?"

"You'll find out."

:To the Rant:

Okies people, did you like it? Did you love it? Do want more of it? REVIEW AND KEEP THE STORY ALIVE! Anyway, NEXT TIME, ALUCARDS FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!


	2. First Day of School

Wow, you people actually like the stuff I pump out? Kewl. Well in that case, enough rambling and time for PART 2!

"Spoken"

'Thought'

:TO THE STORY:

Alucard's eyes slowly open. For some reason he didn't want to wake up tonight. Oh, that's right… THAT day had come. "Might as well get this over with." Alucard fazed through the lid of his coffin and downed the waiting blood packet. He took a deep breath and concentrated hard, if had been a long, long time since he had done a human transformation. After a few seconds he stopped. He didn't feel anything. "Did it work?" He opens his eye and finds that, suddenly, everything in his room was bigger. "It must have."

Alucard fazed into the foyer, only the have a blur rush past. "Sorrymasternotimehavetogo!" The door the Hellsing manor slammed behind the fast running object.

"What the hell? Was that Seras in a suit?"

"Indeed Alucard, it was." Integra walked down the stairwell. "A good disguise… but you have some blood on your cheek." Integra took out a handkerchief and rubbed it Alucard's cheek. He looked just like he normally did, but about a foot and a half shorter, and with younger features. "Alucard… give then to me."

"What are you talking about Master?" Alucard was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"The guns, give then to me now. There not allowed in school."

"Master! I-" The glare Alucard received was enough to quite even him. "Yes Ma'am." He quietly handed over the guns, afraid of what Integra would do if he didn't.

"Ah, Master Alucard, I took the liberty of packing you a lunch. This school is full time. I also have your supplies." Walter walks in and hands mini-Alucard a brown paper sack and a backpack.

"Now, off with you or you'll be late!" Integra pushes Alucard out the door, "Hurry! I don't want you to miss the bus!" Integra sniffs and wipes a tear from her face. "They grow up so fast Walter…"

"That they do Integra, that they do." Walter puts an arm over Integra's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I just hope they don't get into TOO much trouble."

break

Alucard grumbles as he sat alone in the back of the bus. "That was utterly humiliating. If they do that one more time… wait… Oh god I hope not!" Alucard peer cautiously into his lunch sack. They couldn't expect him, the great Alucard, to eat mere mortal food! In the sack was a bottle of red liquid. Alucard took it out and sniffed it, just to make sure. Good, it WAS blood.

"So you're on that tomato juice diet thing?" A dark hair boy came back from the front of the bus and sat near Alucard's seat. "Didn't know that Hellsing had a kid."

"You think I'm her child!" Alucard was outraged, until he remembered his cover. "I'm her… nephew."

"Oh, she has a brother. Hey, nice contacts, red a cool color." The boy nodded at Alucard's eyes. "Tony, Tony Piazzo."

"Contacts?" Alucard remembered his eye color, and something Police Girl was babbling about, contacts helped people see and now they had color ones. "Yes… Contacts." Alucard vaguely wondered what an Italian was doing in London as he started out the window for the rest of the drive, ignoring "Tony."

break

Seras was frantically scribbling the last of the assignment onto the board when the bell rang. "Oh! They're coming." Seras smiled as the students filed into the room, her smile disappeared as Alucard walked into the room. "Mast-err- Mr. Hellsing!" She was hoping he wouldn't be in her class.

"Police Girl? You're TEACHING?" Alucard grinned maniacally, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"That's Ms. Victoria! Please take your seat." 'Master, you'll blow our cover!'

Alucard smiles as he sat down. 'This will be fun Police Girl.'

"Good evening class, I am Ms. Victoria, I will be your homeroom and math teacher. If you –" Seras started to go over school and classroom rules and policy 'Master stop it or I'll… I'll give you detention!'

'For what? I'm not actually DOING anything.' Alucard looked around to class. All the boys where too busy staring at Seras' chest to be paying attention, and the girls looked on in envy. This was going to be a long year.

:Rant time:

Ooh… that got off the a rough start that chapter did…

Ok… I'm running out of ideas, and it's a three day weekend, so no new inspiration! Well… I DO have ONE idea, but it's hardly enough to make a decent sized chappie! HELP IS APRECIATED! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... I acmit that I have been... lazy, as of late, but I'm trying to write again. Oh, and sorry for the spelling errors, my Word is down so I did this in Wordpad, I tried real hard on the proofread.

Story time:

Seras sighed and nearly pulled her hair out. She was grading papers in her room at Hellsing Manor and this had been the fith one asking her out on a date. "I give math homework and they give me THIS! I can't believe that... oh... oh my..." Seras blushed a deep crimson red, this was possible because she had just eaten, well, you know what I mean.

"I think you should accept that one Police Girl." Alucard grinned as he slid through the wall, "I think it would be a fine pair-up."

"MASTER! Don't even joke about that! Its not funny in the least! Not only is it a student but... but... but..." Seras blushed even deeper.

"Amanda didn't strike me as a lesbian either Police Girl, she hides it well... too well... I should have been able to read that... not that I bothered reading her mind anyway." Alucard shrugged and walked to the other side of the table.

"You were reading your classmates thoughts? Master, you where told not to, thats a violation of privacy!" Seras stood up shocked, looking down at Alucard, who was still in his child form. "And why aren't you normal again? Why are you here anyway? I'm busy and have no time for games."

"How else am I to find out information on the whereabouts of Millenium? Besides, I was bored. And I'm still in this form because I know that it is less intimidating to you. And I need... I mean to say... that is... How should I say this?"

"You need help on your math homework." Seras leened forword, proping her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands. Seras then relised that she WAS more comforatable with her master like this, how oddly conciderate of her master.

"NO! Well... Yes... no... its not that I need help. Its more that... Well my schooling was so long ago, I have no idea what all this is." He tossed his book on the table and pointed at it, like it was a dead skunk. "I mean, look at this problem here, how the devil is anyone supposed to solve that?"

"That one is easy Master. Here, let me show you." she leaned over and started writing. 'And maybe if you paid attention in class..."

"I can still hear YOUR thoughts without trying."

"I know."

END

Well... that felt good, I liked that one. A wee bit of OOCness, but I hope its forgivable.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so so so very sorry! -**cries-** I know its been a very very very very (a lot more verys here) long time since I wrote, and I really am sorry. I just have been... doing other stuff. But I re-read this fic and decided to right another installment.

PS I have a job now so I can only write on weekends...when I do write.

(insert author break thingie here)

Alucard was in class staring at... well gobbledygook. At least thats what it looked like to him. All the numbers and letters splayed out on the board... it just didn't make any sense! Even with Seras' tutoring he would never understand this... math! As it where he was barely passing by the skin of his teeth. He couldn't help but grin at the analogy. So... A squared plus B squared equals C squared? Why where they dealing with letters? THIS WAS MATH! And this was just review?!

He sighed and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. Why was he even worried about passing this class? He was here to find out about Millennium, of which he hadn't found anything out about, not go through school, it was only cover. He sighed again and looked up at Seras, taking a few notes. 'I bet its HER fault I ant to pass... I'm trying to impress Police Girl?!?' He shook off the though and went back to his notes.

(Break, cuss FFN hates astricks now)

P.E. The bane of most of these kids existence, judging from their constant whining. This was easy for Alucard, until he remembered he needed to keep his powers under control to keep his cover. All in all though, it was quite easy. He toned down his powers a lot, but not enough to keep him from being the most physically fit in the class. After all, he WAS the great Alucard.

(Another break!)

He leaned back in his chair, resisting the urge to put his feet up. This was European history, and it was a breeze, he having BEEN through most of. Though it was a little hard for him to keep from writing the truth in his work, after all, not many knew that Jack the Ripper was actually a vampire. Alucard had taken out Jack himself. He had also done some serous studies before coming here the first... before he became a servant of Hellsing.

(Break...If you haven't guessed yet, I'm going through all his classes)

He was in study hall now, right after lunch, trying to figure out that blasted math. He would be getting help from Seras again tonight, but he still wanted to at least try to do as much as he could before going to her, as a mater of pride. He had once tried to peer into her thoughts, trying to get the answers, but had been stopped, He? Stopped? By her?, by her inner teacher. Turns out she had a knack for this profession. She had admitted to him she was going to he a teacher after she had gotten out of the police force.

(Hello again Mr. Break!)

Finally, the last class of the night, about time too. This was literature class, and he found that he actually enjoyed it. He wasn't a barbarian, he enjoyed Shakespeare quite a lot actually. Though they where going to be assigned a book report today, he wondered what book it would be on.

"Alright class, settle down. It time to find out what book you will be reading." Mr. Steinborn paused for the groan from the class. "Now, now, this is one of my favorites. I think you will all like it. You'll have the rest of the class to begin reading. In two weeks, I want a five page book report of Bram Stoker's Dracula."

Alucard couldn't stop coughing.

(End)

Well, there ya go. I should update this more often... and reviews DO help give me motivation... -cough hint cough-


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah,,, so I finally got un-lazy...

&#$

Alucard looked down at his copy of Dracula, a look of mild puzzlement on his face. He was sitting in the vast Hellsing library. "I broke his shaving mirror? I don't remember that..." He looked over at the window. "And I do to have a reflection." Hearing a shuffle he looked over and saw Integra, "Master, did your great-grandfather ever happen to mention in his notes that I first appeared to Jonathan as an old man?"

"No he did not Alucard, in fact in the true copy of that book Jonathan comments on your surprisingly young appearance. We have the real copy here in the library if you would like to read it." The book was kept in a fireproof, silver, blessed safe behind a bookcase. It even had the instructions on how to bind a vampire to a human family.

"No, I think not. As matter of fact, I would probably fail the paper if I used that copy." He smiled fondly at some of the memories this book brought back to him. Reaching the end of the book, the part that described how they beat him made him laugh. "You may have stabbed to my heart Quincey Morris, but dear old Dr. Hellsing gathered my ashes when none of you where looking. He kept me in an urn for those seven years, then bound me forever to his family... I wonder what you all would have done had you known his true plans?"

"Reminiscing of the old times Alucard?" Walter handed the vampire a blood packet.

"Indeed Angel of Death, indeed." Alucard sat back in his chair, letting out a soft sigh and began writing his report.

Seras opened the door to the library quietly, sensing her master in a strange, gloomy mood. "Master I... oh! Am I interrupting something?" She hunched, ready to run away when her master yelled at her.

"No, come in Seras. I was just writing my book report. I find the material fascinating." Alucard looked back at the book.

Seras smiled at her master using her real name. She really did want to connect with him more, he was so cold to her most of the time. Then she got a hope filled idea. "Perhaps you would like some help master?"

"No, I have it quite amply covered." He looked over the rim of his sunglasses. "But I never said you had to leave." Seras stopped, midway through turning to the door. "I know you like it in here, you can stay... If you keep quite."

Walter smiled and started a fire in the fireplace, leaving the two vampires alone. "It is time for Integra's tea. I will leave you both blood packets in your rooms."

"No Walter, I think we will take our blood up here tonight." Alucard hadn't even looked up from his work. "I plan of finishing this tonight, and I don;t know how long that will take.

Seras smiled and sat down on the rug next to the fire. She looked up to her master after Walter had left. "Thank you master."

Alucard looked at her and smiled, a real, genuine smile, not his normal psychotic grin. "Think nothing of it.

#&$

Oh wow... this chapter wasn't funny at all... It kinda wrote itself this time... had a copy of Dracula in front of him the whole time.

I apologize for the lack of funny. I am ashamed.


End file.
